Living with them, Live after the apocalypse
by wesolini
Summary: A handfull group of survivors survived the mysterious apocalypse. The dead started walking again. The will to survive is still there.
1. Chapter 1

'_I remember the first day of the apocalypse, the dead started to walk. The first days weren't horrible. They were normal. Life was just normal. Everyone went to their jobs and school. I drank this delicious coffee every morning, just before college started. I studied to become a doctor. The was my dream job but the living dead ruined it for me. Now I am one of the only survivors left on this horrible earth. First money was everything, now food and weapons are everything. I found a group of survivors. We are with the eleven of us. All trying to survive. We got women and men but two of them are pregnant. I guess I'll be the doctor. We are holding up in my university. We got food here but we need the weapons, melee and guns. The dead is everywhere outside. We have to make a path clear so we can go away and get those weapons and medical supplies. Our food is running out slowly._' Anna wrote down on a paper. Her way of supressing things.

'People, I'd like to ask you something, actually, We have to do this. I won't ask you. We need to get out of here. Getting weapons and another safe heaven. This university has been good so far but food is running out and we have nothing to fight the dead.' I told our people. 'We need to leave this, we can't stay here.'

'I'd like to have a squid of 3 more people, those who want to go out there and help me find this all. I'd like to have Andy, Lauren and Rose to come with me. You are the fighters. Andy has his brute force, Lauren has got her sword and Rose, you are fast. We got to this military base. There should be weapons, melee and guns.' I said and grabbed some food and some water for our trip. Lauren, Rose and Andy were already near the exit. The exit where our vehicles are. We have them there so we can easily leave when something goes wrong. We started the vehicles and drove away.

'Wes, how do you want to get inside it? We don't have weapons.' Andy asked me, he looked worried.

'I am sure that there was no one at that base when this shit happend. They left the fucking building with the first signs of these walkers. I was there when it happend. I used to work there. The fucktads.' I answered him. We arrived at the base. Nothing here. No person, no walker. There are walkers outside the university but they aren't able to get in. Lauren grabbed her sword tightly and we went inside. I guided us through the building, first to the armoury. We grabbed all of the guns and ammo that was there. Enough for us. We all grabbed a melee weapon. Rose found this machette and I took this axe. Andy decided to use a huge knife. Our bags were filled with weapons when we heard this noise, walkers went inside the building. They are going to get us.

'Guys, I think we got a problem. A big problem.' Rose said, staring at the door. The sound of hunderd's of walkers walking through the corridors and we, the only living persons in this building are the four of us.

'Remember, It's in the brains. Destroy their brains to kill them' Lauren whispered. The door slowly opened and the first walker came in. Lauren sliced his head in two pieces. Her sword was her weapon. She already had it when she came in our group. The only weapon we had for a while and now we are in this fucking building, praying to get out of it alive. More walkers came in. We were fighting, fighting for our lives. We sweat, are covered in sweat and the guts from the walkers. The smell is awful and there doesn't seem that there are getting less walkers at us. After hours of fighting they finally got killed. We grabbed our bags, ran to the pantry and grabbed as much food as we could. We got back to our car. We dropped everything in the back and left. The ride back to the university was good. We saw about ten walkers and that was it. We aren't wounded, I think and we got enough gas to get home. We got there and Oliver was already standing there, ready to get the supplies inside. Inside all of the other survivors were sitting there. Singins songs like we used to. We have no tv, no radio. This is our only way of enjoyment.

'People, We got some melee weapons. Look and choose something. Don't take any from the food unless we decided it's time to eat. We took everything that was left there, no medical supplies and not much food.' Andy said and I looked at him. His shirt is covered in blood. He is the only one covered in blood.

'Andy, What happend to you?' Rose said, she noticed it too. 'I mean look at your shirt.' Andy lifted his shirt and this bite mark was there. He got bitten while we were fighting. We have seen this happening before. Jack, a man who was with us before died in the same way. He went ill and died. He reanimated soon and he had to put him down.

'Well, Fuck! Andy, you are a ticking timebomb. Maybe Anna can do something for you.' Dani said, one of the pregnant girls.


	2. Chapter 2

What yesterday happend can't be forgotten. Andy got bitten, bitten on his chest. He is lost. He won't survive for this long. He already started feeling ill. He has fever and he started vomiting. Anna, our doctor tried everything she could. Antibiotics, aspirin. None of them worked. He is lost. It's only a matter of time, he is just a ticking timebomb. A fucking timebomb.

'Andy, There is nothing we can do for you. You'll die and you'll reanimate. You can choose, we can destroy your brains right now or we put you outside, where you can reanimate and walk for ever.' I said to Andy, my voice sounded sad. I was about to lose a friend.

'I don't want to come back as such an awful thing. Just kill me.' Andy said. I can't kill him. I need someone else to do it for me.

'Andy, you can stay here. I need to ask the others something.'I whispered, like talking to a sick person who is close to dieing. I walked away, walking to the other room.

'People, Andy is getting worse. He already decided that he wants to die. He don't want to come back like a walker. I need someone to volunteer to kill him, because I can't. He was a fucking friend of mine.' I said, stareing to the ground, hoping for someone to volunteer. Minutes passed by and suddenly I realised that Oliver isn't here.

'Ehm., Where did Oliver go?'I asked and I expected an answer from Dani, his wife. The answer didn't came from Dani, no from Rose.

'He left to get some more supplies. He will be back soon' Rose said with a smile. I didn't know what was happening. We haven't seen Rose smile yet. Why would she smile by the name of Oliver?

In the corners of my eyes I see this person moving, slowly and not like a normal human. I turned around and I stared at a reanimated Andy. He died while we were discussing who is going to kill him and now he is wandering through the university, not knowing anything of his past. He is just a rotten corpse now, a walking rotten corpse.

'ooh, this fucking shit of crap.' Lauren yelled. She grabbed her sword and walked to this corpse. She lifted her sword, ready to slice the head off but Rose was faster. She used her machete after she sprinted to the walker. The machete ended in the head of Andy, His blood covered her whole face.

It took hours for Oliver to get back. With nothing. He left for nothing. We told him about Andy's dead. How he turned, how he tried to attack us and how Rose killed him.

A scream was heard. A female scream. We ran back. Mia, the other girl who was pregnant had her water broke. She will get her baby soon. She will bring new life to this world. She will be one of the first who brings a new born into this world. Anna went to see her. She will make sure everything goes well. We have spent hour waiting, untill Mia began to scream and cry. It was time. She is getting a baby. Anna kept yelling push push and after a few hours we heard this baby cry. It was born. Anna came out of the room and told us that Mia just got a healty baby boy. The name is Ryan and mother and child are doing good. We all went to see Mia and the baby.

'So, There is little Ryan. What a cute baby' Lauren said, smiling at the baby.

'It's such a shame he will never meet his father. His father got devoured in order to save me. He gave his life for me.' Mia started to cry. Anna forced us to leave so Mia could feed. We went back and we saw those walkers, standing in front of the glass doors. Mia's screams must have attracted them to hear.

'We are so fucked.' Oliver said.


	3. Chapter 3

This long, long time turned out to be only a few seconds. I stared at the door, the glass doors. Hordes of walkers were trying to find their way inside, trying to eat us after this.

'We need to get out of her. Someone, warn Anna. We need to get Mia and Ryan out of this building!' I yelled and I sprinted away, finding my axe.

The windows are starting to break. Bursts are getting into it. More and more walkers are coming here. We are trapped. The only way out is in the car. One of our cars. I started to gather all our supplies together. We need to take as much as we can with us.

'Oli, Please grab all of our supplies and bring it to the cars. We need those in the cars for we leave. I'll check on everyone.' I said in a second. I went to the chamber where Mia was. Mia tried to walk but she was weak. She fell down to the floor.

'We need to get you out of here. I'll carry you.' I said at Mia. Tears were rolling down Mia's face. Lauren took Ryan and she went away, ready to go the cars. I lifted Mia in my arms. I walked to the exit, Rose opened the doors and I put Mia in a car, a working car and Lauren gave Mia Ryan. We closed the doors. Mother and child are save, another eight persons to go. Oli managed to get all of our supplies in bags. Oli and Rose grabbed bags and started to transport the supplies into the cars. Charles, an old man who never spook that much helped them. He hasn't got a weapon and he is the only surviving member of his family.

'Dani! GET TO THE CARS!' I yelled, Dani was still sitting here. She got suprised by my sudden anger. She needs to get away if she wants to survive.

SMASH!

The glass brook and hordes of walkers came inside the university. Most of us got away save. Lauren, Rose, Mia, Ryan, Oli, Dani were all save in the cars already but Anna isn't. She is collecting our medical supplies and doesn't know what just happend. We need to go, Walkers are approaching me and I started to run. I ran to the chamber were Mia gave birth. There are our supplies and Anna is there, collecting the medical supplies.

'ANNA! GRAB THE STUFF. WE NEED TO GO. THE WALKERS ARE INSIDE.' I screamed. Anna was shocked.

'I thought I had more time to get our supplies.' She whispered. She grabbed her bag and I opened the door. Hordes of walkers were already in the hallway. The rotting smell of them was everywhere. You could smell it in this room. The awful sounds they make were horrible. Dead lived and we are stucked in this room.

'Anna, stay away from the door and the windows.' I saw and grabbed my axe tightly. I swung my axe at the windows. Thousand of pieces of glass flew in the room. I created our way outside. Anna noticed what I was doing.

'You can go first Anna!' I said and Anna climbed through the window. She cut her arm on the glass and she was bleeding.

'FUCK!' She yelled and the door was opening. Lots of walkers were pushing to the door and now it opened. Anna jumped out of the window and I followed her. We started to run. It seemed far. We finally reached the cars. We both got into a car. We were about to drive away until we heard several screams. An Old man, Charles, tried to run but the walkers were faster, We watched how he slowly got devoured. Time stood still for a few moments. The screams of Charles went through bone and marrow. Oli came out of his frozen trance and started to drive. The car behind us, with Lauren behind the wheel drove off to. We were driving, away from the over run university. I don't know if everyone survived. We will see soon but now we are save, atleast for now.


End file.
